


Scrapbook

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: the trials of falling in love with one michelle jones [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, Long-Term Relationship(s), Michelle Jones is a Big Softie, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both just so mf in love, they're going to wind up in a long term committed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Peter has a surprise for MJ and this time it's actually just genuinely good and works out in a really great way.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: the trials of falling in love with one michelle jones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, these fools are going to be mf endgame and are gonna mf last and whoever says otherwise is gonna have to effing kill me first.
> 
> oh and i listened to the mouse from the stardust soundtrack while writing this btw just so yalls can have some idea of the kind of romantic mindset i had while churning this sht out hahahaha

“Peter, if this is just you and Ned doing another Prank Show bit, I swear to god,” MJ grumbles, blindfolded, as she lets the brown haired dumbass she calls her boyfriend, lead her to whatever he’s got planned.

MJ could not tell you right now why on god’s good earth she is letting this happen.

“Ye of lil faith, milady,” Peter retorts in a horrendous Scottish accent for some reason.

MJ just rolls her eyes under the blindfold. She can’t even.

But, MJ has an inkling on why this is all happening, and, she has to say something about it.

“Peter, look, I know that… there’s like a couple of big things coming up, with you know,” Peter makes a move to prevent MJ from bumping against a coffee table, “my birthday in a few days, school’s about to end, and we’re getting ready for college and all that crap.”

Peter then holds both of MJ’s hands with one of his as he tries to maneuver his way to his room backwards, and tries to reach behind him for the door knob, kind of just in silent giddy contentment that despite MJ’s vexed disposition towards this whole big deal surprise gesture thing, she feels comfortable enough to just be talking casually and just entirely trusts Peter in guiding her.

“It’s just, point is, there’s a lot of big things coming up. And I know you usually feel a lot more guilt than you’d like to show about, you being spidey and all the- other stuff that comes with it,” then MJ stops, just as they both got through the door.

Rubbing Peter’s hand with hers, she does her best to sound resolute, needing Peter to heed her words, “I’m just saying, you really don’t have to overcompensate, do big ass romantic gestures that although sweet, are completely unnecessary. You don’t have to do anything. I know who I fell in love with… and I’m still here.”

Peter pauses for a bit, stares into MJ’s eyes that although blindfolded, he could literally feel the heartfelt sincerity emanating from her. The fact that she truly doesn’t feel the need for any of this… because she loves him, and she profoundly didn’t need anything more, only knowing that he loved her in return.

All of this only served to push Peter even further in this plan of his, despite the severely stressful head ache causing planning of it all, because for once not one part of this endeavor of his was fueled by guilt or remorse, only pure unadulterated overwhelming appreciation, thankfulness, and of course, love.

“Plus, I know a single plan of yours can’t work out to save a life, so I can literally feel the raging panic you’ve been emanating these couple of weeks, Peter,” MJ shrugs.

Peter chuckles at that, “Oh I don’t know, Em, kinda feel like maybe my luck’s about to turn up.”

Peter, sits down on the bed and motions for MJ to do the same, “Alright, you can take it off now.”

“Ugh, good,” and so MJ peels of the blindfold from her face, “God, my eyes got sweaty with that.”

As MJ wipes said sweat from her eyes and gradually open them, adjusting her eyes to the light, the hunch she had about how they were just in the Parker apartment is now confirmed of which, she would have asked why the blindfold was even necessary at all, if it weren’t for a certain brown haired dumbass now apparently holding a big white scrapbook with the words ‘Something to Remember Us by When You’re Out There Saving the World’.

Which is why “Oh,” was all MJ could mutter out for now. Her mind was kinda overflowing with different forms of emotions and thoughts at the moment, give her a minute.

MJ is temporarily thoughtfully speechless as she stares at the scrapbook that Peter now hands to her, MJ opening it to the first page as she places it on her lap, and immediately beaming as she sees printed out copies of the pictures she, Peter, and Ned took of all of them together when they were taking their Graduation Pictures.

“Oookay… So while you’re looking through that, MJ, I kinda wanna say a few things,” Peter manages to sputter out, his hands now sweating profusely as he nervously fiddles with them.

MJ stops her leafing through the book to good naturedly snicker at Peter’s nerves, and squeeze his said fiddley nervous sweaty hands to calm him down and reassure him some. It does.

MJ nods to let him know she’s listening as she returns her eyeline back to the scrapbook she’s considering more and more valuable with each page she turns.

Peter smiles at MJ’s reassurances and nods and sighs, he can do this.

Peter gulps, “MJ, you know, kinda like what you just said, I have this, personal thing… where I feel like every time- just when I think things are finally looking up, it all just goes so horribly wrong so fast. I call it ‘Parker Luck’.”

MJ stops her perusing once again to comment at that, “Hey…”, squeezing Peter’s hand to comfort him and hopefully cajole him out of that self-pity.

And Peter merely laughs, because even though some part of Parker Luck may still be a little true if he’s being really honest with himself, right now at this very moment, he wonders why he would have ever thought such a thing even existed when he’s got the love of his life right here by his side.

But also, he laughs because he knows what he said was just lead up to what he’s about to say that is so undeniably cliché, corny, and cheesy but there isn’t even a single cell in his body that’s going to be sorry for saying it at all, despite what he feels MJ’s reaction to it is bound to be.

“But meeting you, being with you... I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world,” with possibly the most eager hopeful heart eyes Peter Parker smile MJ’s ever seen plastered on his face.

MJ snickers and rubs her forehead, out of shyness? Maybe, but it’s more frustration if she’s being honest because jesus christ, why on earth did she have to fall head over heels for this guy?

MJ could merely give a look of… there’s no other word for it, love, in its wholesome earnest entirety, as she braces herself for what else Peter had to say.

“I just- I wanted to tell you, _show you_ ,” Peter motioning to the now very very precious indeed for MJ scrapbook, “how much you mean to me.”

“I know that, what we're about to go through, long distance, the odds are low-” Peter grabs both of MJ’s hands tightly in his and looks fiercely in her eyes now, “But I just- no matter what happens, I want us to remember that you're… there’s no getting past it, you’re the love of my life, Em.”

MJ’s heart, hands, feet, stomach, every single nerve in her entire freaking body for crying out loud, is _easily_ ever so slowly melting the more and more Peter speaks.

“You’re the first girl I ever, truly, like- I really believe that this isn’t just some young dumb forgettable high school romance... You’re my first love, MJ,” Peter confesses so firmly, that MJ can’t help but feel her heart soar, knowing she thought and felt that exact same thing.

“I want to remember how much I love you, Em. So here,” Peter skips ahead a few pages to the last couple where a couple of letters from Ned and May and him are also fastened onto the book, “I want us to remember this moment in time where we’re all still together, I just- I wanted to like, commemorate what we still have now, before… everything changes.”

MJ nods, grinning at Peter’s oh so heart achingly sweet sentimentality and thoughtfulness, and then silently gingerly peruses the last pages of the scrapbook, deep in thought, a small melancholic smile etched on her face.

Peter sighs and then nods as well, finally having said all he wanted to say, and is now just staring at MJ in anticipation of, well, any reaction, with one of his hands placed on the small of her back, as he sits next to her patiently, but still quite eagerly and nervously awaiting what MJ finally has to say after he just freaking blabbed his heart out.

MJ's just quietly browsing the book thoughtfully right now, and it's not doing anything to calm Peter's manic nerves.

MJ reaches the end of the scrapbook and lastly, finds a candid shot of the two of them; MJ reading a book while Peter looks at her, the love glaringly obvious in his eyes, and another candid picture of him and MJ in a warm embrace.

Alongside the two photos are the words: “I love you, M. Hope you don't forget me wherever you are... I know I won’t. TOT TOT”

MJ laughs as she finishes reading the note and then closes the book and clutches it close to her chest and just stares at Peter, possibly never being more in love with him than she is at this very moment

“Sooo? Good? Bad? Corny as hell you want to throw it away???” Peter’s wincing as he braces himself for what MJ finally has to say and his right leg can’t seem to stop tap tap tapping itself from nerves.

After, Peter’s quite seriously heart wrenching words of… devotion that literally drove MJ to speechlessness, MJ chuckles at Peter _saying what he just said_ and _actually thinking that_ when MJ **_literally feels like she could explode_** from the sweetest thing anyone who wasn't her family has done for her.

She looks thoughtfully back at the book, and then at Peter.

“I love it,” MJ confesses so… _softly_ , it almost seemed like a whisper. “I love it a lot, Peter. This is the sweetest thing,” MJ looks back to the book and then at Peter, “anyone's ever done for me.”

MJ, fervently squeezes Peter’s hands with hers, then looks him straight in his beautiful brown eyes with as much love and appreciation she can muster, “ _Thank you_.”

She feels like she's about to cry so she quickly hugs Peter tight, wiping away the tears that have escaped as she does.

“Whoa, hey. Are you okay?” Peter began, certainly not expecting this reaction from MJ, but wrapping his arms loosely around her all the same.

“Heh. Yes, Peter, I am definitely, undoubtedly, okay right now,” MJ admits, with a certain unabashedly lovestruck confidence, as she hugs Peter even tighter.

MJ moves away from the hug to look at the dumb amazing idiot she is hopelessly in love with.

Peter finally notices MJ's cried and offered “Hey are you sure you're okay?” as he gently tries to wipe away the tears.

“Yes, I told you, I’m okay. I'm... _perfect_.”

MJ would never use the word “perfect”, it’s too debatably non-existent in its concept.

However, if there’s anything MJ’s realized by now in the years of her and Peter’s relationship, from casually observing from a safe distance, to risking life, limb, and safety for this boy she secretly but deeply now also calls the love of her life, every single one of MJ’s preconceived notions and rules usually just wind up getting thrown out the window when it comes to Peter freaking Parker.

He’s officially made her believe in perfection as a concept, MJ doesn’t even bother fighting against it anymore. She’s in love, she lets herself be in love. It’s perfect.

Peter, although, is still a bit concerned and awestruck (MJ’S FREAKING IN TEARS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD), but nevertheless, nods in understanding of MJ’s words, rubbing her at her back as some form of consolation, she guesses.

“I'm so... mind numbingly happy right now, if I’m being honest,” MJ chuckles and lets a bit of reality in this so undeniably love-filled cheesy moment they’re having right now.

And for some reason, it’s that statement that finally lets Peter relax a bit and finally breathe and smile, just so vindicatedly happy that this book he worked his ass off to actually get made, made MJ happy. And that was everything.

“Gooooooooood,” Peter goes in for a brief hug and squeeze before backing away again, just smiling cause he’s happy MJ’s happy with what he did, “I'm glad. Relieved, really. I thought it might have been too cheesy or corny for life,” Peter admits with a slightly nervous chuckle.

MJ just stares at the guy she's been pretty much in love with for years now, much longer than he's been that much is sure. She stares, because she's so happy. She doesn't think, and she just goes for it. She kisses the love of her life, Peter freaking Parker.

She suddenly stops because she thinks Peter must have been just a tad surprised over her reaction to all of this, judging from him suddenly flinching from her kiss.

But Peter doesn't move that far, MJ still just a breath away from his person.

He stares at the last girl he expected to fall head over heels for and he smiles because he's in love, because they're in love. And he does what he should have done the second she kissed him, and he kisses her, Michelle Jones, the love of his life, back.

And MJ smiles into the kiss, as well as Peter.

MJ pulls him closer, hands on his nape, her fingertips grazing his soft brown curls, and she can't stop smiling.

But so can't Peter, one hand gently caressing her cheek, the other pulling her closer by her waist.

Peter slides further up the bed, lying down so MJ's on top, her long gorgeous frazzled curls flowing down surrounding her and Peter's face as they kiss, almost shielding them away from the rest of the world.

Peter and MJ kissing each other, making out, is a clash of tongues, lips, and teeth, but nonetheless, still soft, and warm, and smooth, and undeniably earnest in its unabashedly love-filled nature.

Then, Peter pulls MJ closer to him which brings her down to his side, them now lying down next to each other side by side, entangled from head to toe.

From their foreheads grazing back and forth from all the kissing, to their feet tingling each other every now and then when their legs happen to stretch down and their toes have their own clashing off, wiggling, showing just how filled with emotions they are, their entire bodies are tingling with anticipation, warmth, and euphoria.

MJ stops kissing Peter for just a moment, needing her mouth to say something. Peter catches his breath while waiting for MJ to say whatever it was she was going to say (although he has a pretty good idea what it is, cause he was feeling the exact same thing).

"I love you, Peter," MJ marveled slowly and quietly, staring once again right into Peter’s beautifully honest and earnest dark brown eyes.

Peter smiles immediately at that, "I love you too, MJ" he replies without even a second thought, which she immediately smiles at too, in return.

She closes her eyes and kisses Peter softly, gently one more time. With Peter closing his eyes as he kisses her back too.

As the short sweet kiss breaks, Peter and MJ look at each other so full of love one last time, before just sharing a deep warm embrace, burrowing each other on the other's neck.

Peter lightly kissing MJ's shoulder, MJ twirling and just feeling Peter's hair through her fingertips.

The room a comfortable and steady silence, aside from their breathing that has now easily calmed down by now, and the beating of their hearts heard and felt just because of how tightly wound together they are right now.

Just reveling in this sweet warm and intimate moment they have, so impossibly full of love, Peter and MJ can't help remembering what she said, this moment feels so pretty darn just... perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> yalls can shove this unabashedly cheesy and corny fluff to where the sun dont shine. idk wat to tell yalls hahaha


End file.
